Dept. Heaven Wiki:Merger/Progress
This page will be the forum for those involved in the merger to discuss the progress of and ask for help with the merger, including the exporting and importing processes and whatever else may arise. Notes on Exporting/Importing: *Be aware that any suggestion, step, or other proclamation on this page is up for discussion, revision and expansion by anyone involved in the merger. *Before we actually start exporting/importing en masse, I would like to run a few tests (so please do not immediately start after being promoted as an Administrator). Steps: #First of all, read this Help Wiki article for a simple, short guide on exporting/importing. #When you start exporting, make sure to uncheck "Include only the current revision, not the full history" as well as check "Include templates". #'KitN Images:' I think we should finish one Wiki before starting another. I would suggest we start with the KitN Wiki. I also think it's important to do this namespace by namespace. Since a lot of article content depends on images to display properly, I suggest that we start with Files. After that, the article namespace and finally any categories with actual content. Since every Wiki has an abundance of generic templates, I don't think we need to import any beyond those used on the pages we import, which are included automatically. Note: The former Admin on the KitN Wiki created a custom namespace (Property) for allowing advanced searches/categorization. This shouldn't be something we need to mess with or worry about. #'YU Images:' ##Moving on to Files from the YU Wiki, here is the File list for the YU Wiki. Files below Yggdra_dialogue.gif are generic images pre-installed on the Wiki and don't need to be transferred. This list will by divvied up on Project:Merger. ##To transfer, start by exporting the File pages and importing them here. ##Next, download (save on your computer) each image itself from the KitN Wiki and upload each on their respective newly imported File page (where it says "No file by this name exists, but you can upload it"). ##An "Upload warning" will appear. Select "Ignore warning and save file anyway." Likely Issues, Solutions, and Reports 1.Repeated Page Titles *'Issue:' The first major issue is that of repeated page titles. This is not likely to come up much in regards to article content such as characters, items and events. It will, however, likely come up somewhat often when we get to importing images or templates which are often uploaded with generic titles or on a few occasions with characters and concepts that appear in more than one game. This can be especially problematic if you were to export en masse and then were unable to import from the single XML file. *'Proposed Solution:' I think it's important that we transfer content that we know will not conflict first. In doing so, makes sure that conflicting content is not included in XML files that include many exported pages. When we get to conflicting content, I recommend that for conflicts of title that we simply rename a page before exporting it. For conflicts of subject (i.e., any pages devoted to character, location, or concept on both Wikis), I think we simply need to copy and paste the contents of that article into the page already on the DH Wiki for later, proper integration. EDIT: I'll try to catch any conflicts of title in regards to templates as that needs to be addressed differently (renamed here on the DH Wiki before merging rather than on the home wikis). *'Reports:' Please report any conflicts below: *#Tested this with a template. When pages conflict, the exported page's history is integrated into the history of the page already on the Wiki, but either the most recent edit, or the page already on the Wiki (not sure which) is what's displayed. Good to know... 2.Image Exporting *'Issue:' I can't seem to export images properly. The page/page history exports, but the image itself does not. *'Solution': EDIT: No easy solution. We have to download the images and reupload. *'Reports:' Please report any conflicts below: *#Check out the original Wiki.png on the KitN Wiki and the improperly imported version here on the DH Wiki. :::Note: The original file and the imported file looks identical to me. ;) --Escutcheon 13:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Response: You're right, they are. I didn't present that well as I've uploaded the image file itself since. My bad! -Revitalizer 17:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Progress KitN Wiki Finished and Redirected File- Finished. *Transferred File:Wiki.png through File:Image69 from KitN Wiki File list. *Transferred File: Tumblr_m3iyklvQhM1r02x1ko1_1280.jpg to 2319149_m.jpg from KitN Wiki File list. --Escutcheon 13:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) **Just a heads up, I noticed you didn't export/import the file pages first. I'm going to go ahead and do this (it should just give extra history to the existing ones) otherwise there's no attribution given to the original uploaders. -Revitalizer 17:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Done! ***Sorry about that. I was in a rush at the time so I wasn't able to do that. ^_^; --Escutcheon 12:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Article- Finished. *Transferred Category:Scenes and all contests as a test. *Tranferred through Juno (left to right, mind you). I'll finish up the article namespace now. -Revitalizer 18:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) *Done! -Revitalizer 18:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Category- Finished. *Got Category:Scenes earlier and pulled out the four other non-generic categories. -Revitalizer 21:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Other- Finished *Got any stray text (like on the Main Page), User pages, User talk pages, and dates for Dept. Heaven Wiki:About. I think that's all. I'll be contacting the Staff. -Revitalizer 01:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) YU Wiki Finished and Redirected File- Finished *Forgot to mention this earlier. Transferred Yggdra_dialogue.gif through Nietzsche.jpg. -Revitalizer 21:16, June 14, 2012 (UTC) *Finished all non-Escutcheon-uploaded images. -Revitalizer 02:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) *Finished uploading images originally uploaded by yours truly. --Escutcheon 00:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) **Four (see four latest) may have been in hiding. ;) It's all good though. Will contact Staff after a few reviews. -Revitalizer 05:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ***Oh yeah! XD Totally forgot about those! ^_^; I was supposed to create an article for those four pics. Man, it's been a while..... :D Thanks Rev! :D *In what was probably the most obtuse step in the process, I've carried Videos over. -Revitalizer 00:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Now contacting staff. Article- Finished *Finished this earlier today. Be aware that I renamed some pages that were inappropriate in the article namespace to an appropriate location (like User:Feral Phoenix/Coin Toss by Feral Phoenix for example which was formerly an "article"). -Revitalizer 00:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Noted. ;) --Escutcheon 00:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Category- Finished *Finsihed this earlier today. -Revitalizer 00:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Other- Finished *Finsihed except archiving Main page, which I'll do momentarily. Got all personally edited user talk pages, user pages, forum topics, templates and stray info. -Revitalizer 00:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- 'Riviera Wiki' Files- Finished *Transferred file pages only. Will proceed to individually downloading and uploading images. --Escutcheon (talk) 02:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) *Transferred Wiki-background.png, Wiki-wordmark.png, and Wiki.png since all 3 needed to be integrated into an existing File page (plus getting them uploaded is obtuse and requires using Theme Designer). -Revitalizer (talk) 17:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) *Uploaded images from File:000784 492 RIV..png to File:Accursed Wyvern.jpg --Escutcheon (talk) 18:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) *Got the rest. I noticed also that File:Rose.jpg and File:Rose 2.png were not in the initial import so I imported, but then I realized that was because you were the original uploader. :p No harm done though as far as I can tell. Thank God there's no videos too. \: -Revitalizer (talk) 01:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Articles- Finished *Transferred articles from the Character categories. --Escutcheon (talk) 02:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) *Got the rest. -Revitalizer (talk) 01:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Categories- Finished *The only unique category was Characters. I simply c/p'ed the information into our existing category of the same name. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Others- Finished *I found no unique content in the Project or Forum namespaces, but got the User pages, old talk pages, and assorted others. Not done yet though, need to look into message walls. **Just waiting on message walls and article comments. Need to inquire about if there's a way to export/import. -Revitalizer (talk) 01:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ***Figured out comments, which are all transferred. Waiting on my a reply from Staff about Message Wall threads. -Revitalizer (talk) 22:21, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ****Staff offered to pass this on to the engineers for the future, but had no suggestions for the present situation. :\ Rather than wait forever for a possible fix, I decided to just format, copy, and paste the content into current talk pages. So basically, we're done! ^_^ -Revitalizer (talk) 20:45, March 29, 2013 (UTC)